zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiogi Hagihara
|image = 2018-08-16 (1).png |epithet = Strategist |age = 16 |gender = Female |affiliation = Sumiyuri Academy |occupation = Student |previous occupation = Assassin |relatives = Noa Origami (Mother) |novel debut = Zaregoto Volume 3 }}Shiogi Hagihara (萩原 子荻'', Hagihara Shiogi'') is a student at Sumiyuri Private Academy and the daughter of Noa Origami. Personality Shiogi's personality is similar to that of I's, however she differs from him in that she can live easily by just following the orders given to her, without questioning them or having any conviction of her own. She is a very smart individual, and very proficient at her role of strategist. She calls I's kind an "Aimless Equation" (無為式, Mutameshiki), and describes that as being someone who doesn't fit anywhere and destroys every person they come in contact with. Even with her usual serious and intelligent behavior, she has some moments of vulnerability, like when she got embarrassed when I told her that "she has big breasts". Appearance Shiogi has very long blue hair that goes down to her feet, and blue eyes. She wears the Sumiyuri Private Academy. When she was 11 years old, she had her hair in twin-tails, and wears a white uniform, similar to that of Sumiyuri Academy. History When she was 13 years old, she, along with Tamamo Saijou, were hired to attack to members of the Zerozaki Clan while they were on a job. Later, she also helped defend Iria Akagami when the Zerozakis attacked Wet Crow's Feather Island. Plot Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock Kishishiki and Hitoshiki Zerozaki were on a job inside the top floor of a tall apartment building. After Kishishiki's part of the job is done, Hitoshiki also arrives, and the two wonder why the targets remained in the building if they knew the Zerozaki were after him. Then, one of the targets that hasn't yet died remarks that "they've been had." Hitoshiki wants to start questioning him, but Kishishiki kicks him out of the way of a bullet, who hits the man instead, finally killing him. The two Zerozakis hide behind a wall, away from the sniper's sight. Hitoshiki tells Kishishiki that he has heard guns don't have any effect against the Zerozaki, but Kishishiki shoots back that rifles don't count. The sniper is revealed to be a young Shiogi Hagihara. Hiding from Shiogi's sight, Kishishiki Zerozaki thinks to himself that "today has been absolute shit". After some time spent staying hidden behind the wall, having entered a stalemate, Shiogi calls Tamamo Saijou to go in the same building the two killers are in, so she can draw them in her field of vision. Because of this, Kishishiki initially panics, but then Hitoshiki sits up and goes to handle the situation instead, to which Kishishiki shows concern. Hitoshiki starts fighting with Tamamo, both occasionally using the remaining corpses in the room as sheilds. Eventually, Shiogi gets ready to shoot Hitoshiki, but the boy can feel her killing intent and manages to deflect the bullets with his knives, much to the surprise of Kishishiki. Seeing that, Kishishiki is initially stunned, but after seeing Hitoshiki fight and remembering the boy's big brother, he sits up as well, and uses Praise of Folly to back up his partener. Even while sweating buckets, Kishishiki hits Shiogi's shots back like baseballs with the solid lead bat. Seeing that, Hitoshiki regains his confidence, and pours all his attention towards defeating Tamamo, and easily does so. Seeing the two Zerozakis work together, Shiogi figures that her plan can no longer work, and contacts them by using Tamamo's radio. Kishishiki initially responds, but Hitoshiki snatches the radio out of the older man's hands, and angrily screams at Shiogi, swearing that he will kill her and the one who hired her for toying with them. Kishishiki is very surprised by the boy, as he had never seen him angry before. After the two enemies' conversation, Hitoshiki crushes the radio in his hands. After that, he returns to normal demeanor and lets Tamamo escape, saying that he just remembered he had homework to do, while playing with Kishishiki's wrecked weapon. The admiral responds by snatching it back, and telling the young man not to touch it. Then, he asks him if he likes killing, to which Hitoshiki says he finds it boring. Hanging High School She first encounters I when she attacks him and Ichihime, along with a couple of other students. She asks I to leave, and when he refuses, she decides to kill him, but she is stopped by Jun Aikawa. The next time they see each other, Shiogi attacks I and Ichihime with a cross-bow, after surprising him with the decapitated head of Tamamo. Then, she goes down to meet the two, and after I tells Ichihime to leave things to him, and she runs away, he tells Shiogi that he wants to switch to her side. After a few moments of doubt, she accepts. While walking down the hall, I notices Ichihime stalking them, and grabs Shiogi's attention away from her. They ask each other a few questions, including the name of I, and he responds by making her solve a riddle, which she manages to do. Puzzled by the mystery of Noa Origami's death, I asks Shiogi about the answer, disguising it as a simple riddle. She responds that the solution is simple, and using Shiogi's thinking, I figures out that Ichihime is the culprit. After that, right when the pair reach the dean's room, using backward thinking, Shiogi realizes that her mother was killed, and then Ichihime reveals herself by cutting off Shiogi's arm using her string. In a rage, Shiogi starts to attack Ichihime, but is cut into pieces by the many strings in the hallway. Abilities Strategist: Shiogi is able to find the most effective solution to any problem she faces. Martial Arts Master: She is a martial arts master, being able to defeat I quite easily, although she can't stand a chance to someone like Jun Aikawa. Sharpshooter: Shiogi is a pretty good sharpshooter, shown by her use of the cross-bow against Ichihime and I, and with a sniper rifle against Hitoshiki Zerozaki and Kishishiki Zerozaki. Trivia *Shiogi, her first name, is written with the characters for "child" and "reed" (子, Shi = Child; 荻,'' Ogi'' = Reed, Rush). *Hagihara, her last name, means "reedy field" (萩, Hagi = Bush Clover; 原, Hara = Meadow, Field, Plain; 萩原, Hagihara = Reedy Field). *The first kanji in her last name and last kanji in her first name look very similar (荻 = Ogi; 萩 = Hagi). *Shiogi's first name sounds very similar to Shogi, a Japanese strategy game similar to chess. This might be a reference to her status as a Strategist, as she sometimes references Shogi strategies. References Category:Characters Category:Female